


Missing in Action

by FifteenthJessica



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifteenthJessica/pseuds/FifteenthJessica
Summary: Weiss and Ruby return to Beacon to help reclaim the school from Grimm. A mission goes wrong and Ruby is missing. While others assume that Ruby is dead, Weiss knows she's alive.





	Missing in Action

Weiss woke up and grimaced. There was pain in her left side, the lights were too bright, and there was a soft mechanical beeping. The heiress looked around. Her left arm was heavily bandaged, so she couldn’t tell if she had a career ending injury. The brightly lit room was painted a sterile white with a vase of fake flowers serving as the only source of color. Tubes were connected to her right arm and nose. She was in the hospital.

She and Ruby were doing a simple scouting mission in the ruins of Beacon. It should have been quite easy, after all, the pair had earned their licenses for achievements in the other kingdoms. What were most of the Grimm to them? Then Ruby said something stupid, and Weiss went off on her like she always did. Then they were ambushed.

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

Weiss recognized the accented voice and turned to see Velvet getting up from a chair. Coco or Fox must be waiting in a different room with her partner.

“How’s Ruby?” she asked.

Velvet’s ears drooped. “We...couldn’t find her. I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“Coco took the boys out to try and look for her again, but Weiss, there was so much blood. But, your arm is going to get better in time.”

“She’s missing, not dead,” snapped Weiss.

“Weiss, it’s full of Grimm out there. They may have...well...”

“She’s not dead!” Weiss shouted. “She’s just not here.”

“I’m sorry.” Velvet’s rabbit ears drooped and she wrung her hands. “I...I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Weiss took a deep breath and sighed. “No. No. I shouldn’t have snapped, but she’s not dead, she can’t be dead. I just know.” Weiss couldn’t tell Yang that she failed to protect her sister. They needed her silver eyes to slay that dragon Grimm. And the last thing Weiss said to her was so cruel. It couldn’t be the very last thing.

\---

Weiss was released after two days. She found Team CFVY and jogged over.

“Can I go out with you?” asked Weiss.

The team turned around. “Are you well enough?” asked Coco.

“Of course.” Weiss had used her Aura to speed up her recovery, possibly a bit more than doctors would recommend. Still, it did

Coco pulled off her aviators and studied Weiss. “You want to come with us, and you won’t take no for an answer.”

“Ruby is still out there.”

Coco sighed. “Stay close to Yatsuhashi and Velvet then. I don’t want you back in the hospital or worse.”

Coco lead the group to where Weiss was found the other day. Weiss looked at the dried blood, hoping for any signs. Weiss thought she saw a light trail of blood.

“Did you look this way?” asked Weiss.

Velvet studied it. “It leads to the tower. If she went there, she must have run into a horde of Grimm. It’s where they’re the thickest.”

“I’m going closer.”

“No,” said Coco. “I know you and Ruby are close. I don’t want her to be dead either, but there’s no saving her if she went that way.”

Weiss looked away from Team CFVY. Maybe she should make a break for it and run away from the team to search on her own. Then again, Ruby was probably injured if she wasn’t back yet, and if she was injured too, the two of them would really be dead.

Then, a silver light shined near the tower.

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted as she ran towards the tower.

“What are you doing!” yelled Coco.

“That’s Ruby. That’s her power! She’s alive!”

The Grimm were running away from the tower, and as she got closer, most were petrified. Behind her, Team CFVY gaped in awe. They’d never seen the power of silver eyes. Then Weiss saw a tattered red cloak, and she forced herself to run even faster.

“Ruby!”

“Weiss?” said Ruby. The younger huntress had propped up her scythe for balance, one of her arms was at an odd angle. “You’re alive?”

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things,” Weiss cried.

“It’s fine...I figured it was kind of our thing.”

“Maybe we need a new thing.”

Weiss pulled Ruby close and kissed her lips.

Ruby laughed and kissed her again.

“But really, where were you?” asked Weiss.

“I ran away to get a clear shot with Crescent Rose.” said Ruby. “But I was so close to the tower, and I thought I had better skill with my eyes, which I do, so I went to kill the dragon.”

“You heroic idiot.”

“You’re not going to tell Yang are you?”

“Of course I’m telling her everything.”


End file.
